


Red Tie

by kakashizgirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Food Sex, Kakashizgirl, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Red tie, Sibling Incest, Strawberries, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakashizgirl/pseuds/kakashizgirl





	Red Tie

Sasuke lay on his bed staring up at the ceiling wondering what life would have been like as an only child. Itachi had always been there; always better than him at everything--more athletic, more handsome, more intelligent… always so much more than him in every endeavor. 

Tonight was no different. The family had gone to an awards assembly at the elite private school the boys attended known as Emperor’s Cross, and Sasuke had sat with his mother and father in the audience watching as his nii-san received several awards, one of which was his induction in the Senior Honor Society and the fact that he got to wear the ‘red tie’ now with his school uniform. It was a mark of a true senpai. The elite upperclassmen-- the magna cum laude -- the cream of the crop. 

Sasuke had watched on in agitation as his beautiful dark haired older brother had strode elegantly up to the stage to receive his ‘red tie’ at the hand of the Chancellor. Sasuke let his jealousy take over and imagined himself wrapping the red tie around Itachi’s pale white neck and choking the shit out of him with it. He would pull the tie so tight that Itachi’s beautiful catlike eyes would bulge out of their sockets, and he would never be able to ‘one-up’ Sasuke again.

An evil smirk played across the younger Uchihas features as he imagined such traumatic thoughts until his mother bumped him to make sure he was paying close attention to all of Itachi’s honors. 

~ ~ ~

On the ride home, Itachi had gently brushed Sasuke’s inner thigh in the darkness of the backseat as his father and mother jabbered non-stop about Itachi’s achievements as an honor student. 

Sasuke had scoffed at his brother’s advances feeling completely sorry for himself, and chose instead to ride along in silence enjoying his pity party for one.

When they had arrived back at the house, Sasuke had quickly excused himself to his upstairs bedroom not wanting or being able to stomach anymore showers of praise from his parents over their dearest little Itachi-- the best of the best.

~ ~ ~

An hour or so later, Sasuke was jilted from his intense examination of his bedroom ceiling by a soft knock at his bedroom door. He turned to look at the clock which read eleven p.m. and knew instantly who it would be at this time of night.

“Come in… it’s open,” he murmured from his spot on the bed staring vacantly at the door.

He watched the door open slowly, almost hesitantly as his aniki cautiously stepped in. He could sense Sasuke’s mood. In fact it angered Sasuke that Itachi knew him better than anyone and normally refused to patronize with him. Itachi lovingly referred to it as ‘petting on Sasuke’s demons’, and he usually rejected Sasuke when he was ‘pulling his emo bullshit’. 

Itachi had taken off his Emperor’s Cross blazer and was wearing his white oxford button down unbuttoned down the front a little ways with that god-awful red tie hanging freely untied around his neck. He was still in his slacks and was naturally barefoot as was always the case when indoors. 

He was carrying a pink box that Sasuke immediately recognized had come from the Village Bakery on Tea Avenue and assumed there was some disgusting sweet dessert inside it. Sasuke hated sweets and Itachi knew it. Why then was he bringing such a thing to a person who was already pissed off in the first place?

“I came to cheer you up,” he murmured quietly, fixating emotionless eyes on his brother’s lithe form lying across the bed. 

“Don’t bother,” Sasuke pouted, crossing his arms behind his head and staring intently at his older brother.

Itachi ignored him and closed the door behind him and locked it with a soft click. Sasuke felt something stir in his groin at the sound, knowing full-well what that sound meant. He hadn’t been with Itachi in three days, and that was helping to add to his irritation and frustration.

“Oh, but I want to,” Itachi purred softly as he sit down on the bed beside Sasuke, placing the pink box on the night table beside Sasuke’s head. 

The younger teen let out a long soulful sigh. He knew there was no arguing with his aniki when he wanted to have his way with him, and to be quite honest, a good hard fucking from the smartest, hottest, best at everything Uchiha was just what he needed right now to make him feel better. 

“Fine. What did you have in mind?”

“I want to play a little game with you.”

“Psh… Itachi… just do me. I don’t feel like playing games right now.”

Ignoring his brother‘s attempt at dismissing him, Itachi droned softly in his brother‘s ear, “Oh… but I think you’ll enjoy this ’little game’, Sasuke.” He had made his way up to lean against the younger boy in an attempt to loosen up his clothing. Sasuke was still wearing his white uniform shirt and black pants. He had removed his tie and blazer already and unbuttoned the stiff starched collar of his expensive dress shirt. 

Itachi leaned in to place soft sweet kisses along Sasuke’s jaw line as he slowly but deftly unbuttoned each tiny white button of his shirt revealing more of the boy’s supple flesh, inch by delicious inch. 

Then his brother’s mouth was on his, licking and tasting him, nipping at his lower lip as Sasuke fought to get at his mouth, but nevertheless, keeping his arms behind his head. He didn’t feel like giving Itachi as much satisfaction tonight as he usually did. Normally he would have been all over him… but tonight he felt like being cooler than usual to his wonderful, magnificent, do-no-wrong older sibling. 

“I know you’re pissed at me…” Itachi whispered against Sasuke’s lips, continuing to kiss and suckle them, sliding his tongue teasingly in and out of Sasuke’s mouth. His hands had found what they were searching for and began toying with Sasuke’s nipples, gently pinching and tugging at them, causing his little brother to arch against him involuntarily.

“But you still want to fuck…” Itachi was whispering filthy things to Sasuke that caused him to blush and caused his cock to swell in his slacks, because he knew that every bit of it was true, “because just like I excel in everything else I do… I can make you scream and beg for more… every time I slide into you, Sasuke… you love my cock more than you love anything else… and more than you hate me for being good… _you love me for being bad…_ ” and with that he began to unfasten the black slacks that looked so damn good on his baby brother’s ass, sliding them down his legs and tossing them into the floor like they were nothing. 

Itachi’s words had caused Sasuke to close his eyes, unwilling to look at him because he knew it. He knew Itachi was right. Itachi had a severe hold on him, body as well as soul, that would never be loosed. As much fun as they had screwing around, and as lighthearted as things seemed so much of the time, both of them knew that there was a dark and mysterious bond between the two of them that was never meant to be, and never meant to be broken.

“Spread your legs for me and let me look at you,” Itachi coaxed Sasuke’s long slender legs apart revealing everything the he loved to him. The lamplight was dim in Sasuke’s room and conducive to hot bedroom action. Itachi always liked fucking in Sasuke’s room because it was to him like his little sanctuary… the place where he could always go and find comfort and love and have his needs met over and over again.

He bent over to softly kiss Sasuke’s cock and balls, gently running his tongue along the heated flesh, teasingly, as he made his way back up the boy’s body, and got up off the bed. 

He began to open the box on the bedside table. 

“What’s that for nii-san?”

“You’ll see…” he smirked at Sasuke and gave him a little wink as he opened the cardboard box and produced an elegantly decorated white cake with huge red strawberries adorning it’s top. 

“Mmm… strawberries and cream,” Itachi mocked as he lifted the cake to his nose and breathed in the smell of the fresh red ripe strawberries mingled with the white frosting. 

Sasuke turned up his nose, scowling, “you know I hate sweets.”

“I never said you had to eat it, otouto,” he smiled that maliciously sexy smile that he liked to smile when he was up to something wickedly sexy, and set the cake back down on the table, minus the box which he had tossed the floor beside Sasuke’s trousers.

Sasuke closed his eyes again, with a pleasant look now gracing his normally fierce features. They snapped back open when he felt Itachi’s leg slide over him, straddling his mid-section. 

Sasuke watched breathlessly as Itachi pulled the red tie from his neck and proceeded with pushing his otouto’s arms back against the headboard. Sasuke groaned out as Itachi’s body was leaning over him, the area where his cock would be beneath those slacks very close to his face. Sasuke wanted to reach out and touch what he knew was there. A cock heated and hard as steel, a cock that knew just how to pleasure the body beneath it to make it shudder and ache for more. 

But presently his wrists were being bound to the headboard by the sex-god of a brother, with the despicable red tie… the symbol of Itachi’s supremacy and of Sasuke’s inferiority.

He felt his brother jerk on the knot. Just like everything else, Itachi was a fucking superior knot-tier and knew just how to make it so that his wrists weren’t bound so tightly that his circulation was cut off, but also so that it was tight enough that there was no way he could wriggle free even if he wanted to do so.

When Itachi was convinced that his baby brother was bound perfectly to his liking, he ran his fingers through Sasuke‘s black spikes, looking down at the dark pleading eyes, and resolutely announced. “There. Now I can have my way with you.”

“Aniki…” Sasuke’s voice was already thick and laced with need. Itachi’s clothed body rubbing against him, securing his hands… taking control of him only served to make him impossibly horny. He had already begun to squirm against Itachi like a cat in heat, attempting to get any friction against his skin that was now on fire with want for the older man. 

“Mmmn… good boy, Sasuke,” Itachi whispered pleasingly against his ear as he leaned over to pluck one of the huge luscious red strawberries from the top of the cake. 

Sasuke watched with an open mouth and heavy lidded eyes as Itachi opened his mouth and ran the large succulent fruit along his tongue, licking the whipped cream from its surface. He was making a big production of it purposely to get Sasuke whimpering and excited. He let his eyes slide closed as he moaned, wrapping his lips around the tender red tip of the fruit and suckled it sexily. 

“God, aniki…” Sasuke whispered. “That’s so fucking hot.”

“Mmm… want me to that to your… ‘fruit’?” he whispered as he took the strawberry, thick end between his teeth and leaned down to touch the prickly skin of the berry to Sasuke’s nipple.

It felt cold and rough against his sensitive peak, as Itachi ran it back and forth, back and forth, stimulating one and then the other. He smiled around the fruit in his mouth as he looked up at Sasuke, loving the soft pink flush that had crept into his cheeks; the soft panting drifting out of the boy’s mouth was music to his ears.

Then he leaned forward and put his mouth to Sasuke’s thrusting the strawberry between their lips, and they both bit down together, eating the huge red fruit as one. Sweet tart juices ran between their lips, mingling with their saliva, their tongues rubbing together, biting, licking and tasting. So deliciously.

“Mmm…” Sasuke groaned at the feeling of sharing food from the mouth of his brother. “More…”

Itachi gave him a final lick across his lips and reached his finger into the cake for a finger full of whipped cream. He moved swiftly between Sasuke’s legs and swept the slick frosted fingers across Sasuke’s inviting pink pucker making the boy moan sweetly at the way it felt. 

He was already completely turned on by the way Itachi had massaged his nipples with the roughly textured strawberry and then shared it together with him in a heated kiss. Now Itachi was putting cream on his ass… and now… oh god, yes… he was sliding his frosting covered finger in and out of him. 

The younger Uchiha writhed as bucked at the pleasure and Itachi worked him, stretching his ring, scissoring his insides, making room for what Sasuke thought would be Itachi’s huge cock. He’d been wrong before… and this time was no exception.

Once Itachi was satisfied that he’d opened his brother up enough, Sasuke watched in half- arousal half-horror as Itachi reached for another plump ripe strawberry and touched it to his quivering entrance and pushed it gently inside him. 

“Nnnghh…” Sasuke squirmed. “Itachiiii… no.”

“Mmm… yes… otouto… does it feel good? Strawberries in your ass… Do they feel as sweet as my cock?” 

Sasuke screwed his eyes shut. Itachi was such a pervert. It seemed like they were in a constant battle with who could come up with the most perverted methods of having sex together, but it always seemed like Sasuke wound up on the bad end of the deal. He was always the one having foreign objects and the like shoved up his ass, and now strawberries! What the hell was Itachi thinking? 

Sasuke moaned out as his brother shoved another one into his ass, and another and another and another. “Are you feeling full yet? Or are you still hungry?” Itachi teased grinning at the tortured look of sweet pain on his brother’s face. 

Sasuke had to admit, seven huge strawberries later, his ass felt rather full. Not as full as when Itachi claimed it with his cock, but pleasantly full nonetheless.

“I.. I’m full nii-san… please… what are you doing? How am I going to get these out?” he whimpered.

“Oh… I’m sure nature will allow you to get them out _some way_ ,” Itachi smirked as he got off the bed and began to undress, watching his baby brother’s body finally begin to relax. “Besides, I plan to take your mind off the strawberries now.” That malicious evil smile was back again. 

“I’ve got something _very special_ planned just for you otouto,” Itachi whispered as he tossed his shirt into the clothes pile and stepped out of his trousers. “And all you have to do is relax…” Itachi purred as he ran his hand along the side of the round cake gathering a good amount frosting on his hand and began to pump his huge cock with it. 

“Watch me otouto.”

And Itachi climbed onto Sasuke again, facing away from him this time, and reaching around himself, began to tease at his own hole with his frosting covered fingers. 

It wasn’t long before he was thrusting in and out of himself with abandon, causing Sasuke to buck and whine at the sight in front of him. God. It looked so fucking delicious to see Itachi spread in his face like that, fingering himself with that sweet white frosting squelching from his asshole, his balls swinging back and forth each time he thrust hard into himself. 

Sasuke continued to struggle and arch his hips, aching for Itachi to touch his cock, his ass still feeling completely full from the strawberries. His cock was leaking a thick stream of precome from its slit, so eager and ready for any stimulation. 

“Do you like to watch me, otouto?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at his horny wide eyed little brother. “Does it look good to you? Does it make you want to _fuck_ me? Slide your cock in _my_ ass, instead of the other way around?” 

Sasuke nodded vigorously, completely speechless at the moment. Was Itachi saying what he thought he was saying? Itachi had never allowed Sasuke to fuck him. Was he about to? He would need to be untied if this was the case. Sasuke had been wrong before… this time was no exception.

Itachi turned gracefully around to straddle Sasuke’s stomach, getting frosting all over him in the process. His ass was all nice and slick from the white cream, and sliding deliciously against his brother’s stomach. 

He tilted his head coyly at Sasuke as smiled that wicked grin at him. With a sexy gleam in his black eyes, he whispered the words Sasuke never thought he would *ever* hear Itachi say, “I’m going to let you fuck me tonight, Sasuke… Hmm? How does that sound?”

“Oh god, aniki… please… yes… please…” Sasuke bucked against Itachi again, anticipating what was to come. 

Itachi reached one last time to their dessert turned sex toy on the bedside table and got one last handful of frosting, effectively slicking Sasuke’s throbbing length with the white slick cream and positioned himself over his brother’s weeping head. 

“This will feel… _awesome_ ,” Itachi moaned as he slid down on Sasuke’s cock in one fell movement. Sasuke cried out at being completely engulfed in Itachi’s tight hot body. 

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut and attempted to breathe, needing to stave off his threatening orgasm just from Itachi’s one stroke. He was pathetic. His brother had the worst possible effect on him sexually… or maybe it was the best possible effect. He could make him come in a matter of moments, which was okay when he was on the receiving end, but now that it was up to him to be top… wait a minute… he thought to himself. Itachi’s still on top even though it’s my cock in his ass… that fucker…

And then his thoughts were quickly swirled away in a torrent of wild ecstasy as Itachi began to ride him. He began a slow sensual fuck rhythm at first, and then began to speed up, each stroke becoming slightly more violent than the last one. 

“Oh fuck, yeah. Itachi.” Sasuke moaned throwing his head back and closing his eyes at the feeling… at the imagery of his beautiful long haired brother going up and down on his cock, panting and groaning at the feeling of being filled by Sasuke’s cock. 

“Do you like that otouto?” Itachi asked breathlessly looking down at Sasuke, arms still bound against the headboard with his red tie. “Do you like for aniki to ride your cock? Mmmn… yeah.” He bounced harder on Sasuke’s member, the soft sexy echoes of skin slapping together reverberating throughout the silent bedroom. 

Sasuke watched as Itachi began to pleasure himself, fisting his swollen cock in time with his own thrusts. He began to feel that warm tingly warning sign of his impending orgasm. He began to feel that heady feeling of wantonness as it slowly, inevitably began to bloom in his stomach and snake outwards throughout his body. So tight, so hot, so sweet. 

And then it burst forth, spilling deep into his brother, filling Itachi’s ass full of his hot wet load, and then Itachi was not far behind him coming all over his stomach, his impressive length shooting out mouthful after mouthful of warm wet strings of pearls against his heated skin.

~ ~ ~

“How am I supposed to get these strawberries out of my ass?” Sasuke murmured as he snuggled against Itachi on his bed feeling happy about the way the red tie had wound up being used that night.

“Just go to the bathroom, Sasuke… don’t be a dumbass.”

“Hmm… okay.”

Sasuke rolled off the bed and limped to the private bathroom that adjoined their two rooms. Moments later he heard Sasuke flush the toilet and then shortly after that loud cussing radiating from the bathroom. 

Itachi climbed off the bed, laughing to himself at the way Sasuke overreacted to everything. “What the problem otouto?” 

“It stopped up the toilet… look.” Sasuke was pointing at the commode which was now dangerously close to overflowing with water and had several big red strawberries bobbing casually around in the clear water.

“Well plunge it, you stupid.”

“Fuck no, you plunge it… this is all your fault Itachi for sticking strawberries up my ass!”

“I’m not plunging it.” Itachi stood against the doorway staring at the rising water in the toilet disdainfully. 

“You bastard.”

“That’s no way to talk to someone you just got a sweet piece of ass from… now plunge the toilet, or I’m going to go tell mom that you’ve stopped the toilet up again… and you’re gonna have a hell of a time explaining to her why you’re shitting strawberries.”

 

~End


End file.
